Mirror, Your Destiny
by Sauriva Angelast
Summary: Takdir? Tahta? Gelar bangsawan? Perjodohan? Akan aku buang semua itu untuk merusak sebuah sangkar emas yang selama ini membelengguku. Penderitaan? Air Mata? Bahkan neraka sekalipun akan aku lewati agar aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Putus asa? Kesabaran? Akan aku junjung tinggi saat mentari sudah menyinari diriku. WonTeuk, etc. DLDR...


Rumah itu terlihat gelap tanpa satupun nyala lampu yang menerangi rumah tersebut. Bintang-bintang bertabur di langit gelap, namun sang bulan tidak juga muncul dan hanya tertutup oleh awan gelap yang menghalangi sinarnya yang memang sudah redup. Suara derit pintu yang dibuka memecah sunyi malam yang sejak tadi terjaga. Sesosok bayangan keluar dari rumah gelap tersebut dengan langkah pelan dan mengendap-endap. Sesekali terdengar nafas yang memburu dari sosok tersebut. Langkahnya semakin menjauh dari rumah yang gelap tersebut menuju gelapnya hutan yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Bulan keluar dari lindungan awan hitam, cahaya bulan langsung mengarah pada sosok yang sejak tadi tertutup kegelapan. Ternyata sosok tersebut adalah seorang _namja_. Wajahnya penuh dengan ketegasan dengan raut yang kelewat serius. Pakaiannya berwarna putih ala _butler_ dengan rantai sebagai mengganti kancing di jas yang dia kenakan. Sebuah peniti menyematkan lambang malaikat tengah bernyanyi di dada kirinya. Tiba-tiba senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya yang dulu tanpa ekspresi, menampilkan sepasang lesung pipi yang dulunya tersembunyi. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berlian yang berbendar sangat indah saat diterpa cahaya bulan. Lalu sosok berpakaian serba putih tersebut masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap. Menyembunyikan dirinya dari terpaan cahaya bulan dan menyamarkan dirinya di tengah kegelapan. Menelan sosok tersebut hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

-Mirror, Your Destiny-

 **"Sauriva Angelast"**

 **Disclaimer** : Semua member SUJU bukanlah milik saya, mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri…

 **Warning** : OOC, Alur ribet, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s), saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Baik itu sifat dan kehidupan tokoh. Alurnya sedikit berat dan agak memusingkan, sehingga yang tidak suka, saya sarankan segera menekan tombol back.

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Rate** : T to M

 **Summary** : Dirinya adalah seorang putera mahkota yang akan menimpin negrinya menuju hal yang baru. Takdir yang berkata demikian padanya, meski begitu sangkar emas selalu membelenggu sang malaikat. Takdir memang ironis, kejam, dan tak seorangpun dapat menebaknya. Pertemuan dengan orang baru, ikatan dengan masa lalu, serta ikatan baru yang tercipta, apakah lebih kuat dari takdir? Atau takdir jualah yang telah menentukan semua itu? Jadi, untuk apa manusia berjuang jika ujung dari kehidupannya sudah ditetapkan oleh takdir? Malaikat tanpa sayap akan bertaruh dengan hal tersebut.

 **HAPPY READING~~**

* * *

Pagi menjelang di sebuah _mansion_ mewah yang berada di pinggir danau yang sangat indah dengan angsa-angsa yang saling berkumpul dan berenang bersama, ditambah kebun mawar yang sangat luas berada di pekarangannya. Air mancur raksasa berada di tengah-tengah halaman yang sangat luas tersebut. Di samping _mansion_ , pada sebuah pohon rindang duduklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan yang panjang seleher, rambutnya menjuntai pada bagian samping yang membingkai wajahnya. Poninya menyisir ke samping, menambah kesan rupawan dalam dirinya. Pemuda tersebut memakai setelan santai dengan baju tertutupi oleh jas khas kerajaan sederhana namun elegan berwarna putih dengan hiasan kain berwarna biru muda di bagian kancing. Celana sutera panjang berwarna hitam menjadi kontras yang sangat sempurna untuk sosok itu, tangannya yang menengadah menjadi pijakan bagi seekor burung kecil yang berada di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap tubuh burung kecil tersebut. Senyuman terpoles di bibirnya yang tipis, menampilkan sebuah lesung pipi di pipi kirinya. Iris matanya yang berwarna coklat jernih bersinar diterpaan cahaya matahari yang lolos dari rimbunnya daun pohon.

Sebuah langkah kaki membuat sang pemuda menoleh dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat burung kecil di tangannya kaget dan terbang dari tangannya. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar kepada seseorang yang kini berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan pelan dia mencoba untuk berdiri, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah saat orang yang tadi mendekat ke arahnya menggenggam tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Sosoknya kini seperti seorang puteri saja.

"Siwon, dari mana saja kau? Aku kesepian seorang diri di _mansion_ ini." Suara pemuda tersebut _baritone_ , terdengar sangat sempurna. Dia memandang ke arah seorang _namja_ berpakaian serba putih yang kini sudah menunduk hormat di sampingnya. Pemuda tersebut kemudian memainkan bandul kalungnya yang berupa seorang malaikat tengah bernyanyi, lambang kerajaan. Lambang keluarganya. Lambang sama yang juga tersemat di dada kiri sang _namja_ yang merupakan kesatrianya, pelayannya dan juga pelindungnya sejak dia kecil.

"Ma'afkan saya, Yang Mulia." Namja yang dipanggil Siwon tersebut membungkuk dengan hormat. Dia mengecup punggung tangan sang pemuda yang sangat dia lindungi tersebut.

"Tidak masalah… Siwon, aku ingin buku yang aku baca tadi malam."

Secepat kilat setelah sang pemuda selesai mengucapkan keinginannya, Siwon sudah mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru laut dengan tulisan timbul berwarna emas mengkilap. Ada sebuah pembatas buku berwarna merah yang menjuntai, elegan. Dengan cepat sang pemuda menyambut buku tebal tersebut dengan pelan. Dia mulai membuka buku tersebut tepat di mana pembatas buku tersebut berada. Dia mulai menghayati apa yang dia lakukan. Melupakan Siwon yang masih berlutut di sampingnya.

"Teh Anda sudah saya siapkan, Yang Mulia."

Detik berikutnya Siwon sudah siap dengan sebuah meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu mengkilap dengan ukiran yang sangat rumit dan indah di masing-masing penopang meja kecil tersebut. Di atas meja sudah terhidang satu cangkir teh dengan teko yang terbuat dari kaca yang berlukiskan bunga-bunga kecil yang sangat indah. Pemuda tersebut menoleh pelan, lalu tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil gagang cangkir yang berada di meja kecil. Dia menghirup aroma teh tersebut dengan penuh kidmat. Buku yang dia baca dia biarkan terbuka dalam pangkuannya.

"Enak, seperti biasanya." Sahut sang pemuda sambil menyeruput teh. Suara lembut kaca yang saling beradu terdengar saat sang pemuda meletakkan cangkir tersebut pada mampannya yang berupa piring kecil yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan cangkir.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Siwon menyahut dengan sangat sopan, kepala menunduk dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya yang rupawan.

Iris mata sang pemuda yang berwarna coklat jernih memandang ke atas langit yang sangat cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar namun tidak terik, burung-burung putih beterbangan di atas sana. Iris mata sang pemuda tidak bisa lepas dari burung-burung yang beterbangan tersebut. Senyuman muncul di bibirnya yang tipis, pipinya merona saat dia membingkaikan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba iris matanya meredup. Dia menunduk sebelum mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Siwon dengan intens. Tabiat sang pemuda jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Ne, Siwon. Aku ingin bebas, aku tidak mau hidup seperti burung dalam sangkar. Aku ingin terbang, membuka sayapku lebar-lebar dan menyapa dunia dengan senyuman tanpa beban. Seperti burung-burung itu, mereka kecil, lemah dan seperti tak memiliki kekuatan apapun namun mereka dengan bebasnya dapat terbang ke manapun mereka ingin, melewati hutan, sungai dan bahkan batas Negara." Ucap sang pemuda dengan lirih. Buku yang tadi dia baca sudah sepenuhnya terlupakan. Bahkan kini buku tersebut sudah tertutup. Sang pemuda kini menemukan kegiatan lain yang lebih penting. Merenungi hidupnya.

"Jika Yang Mulia ingin begitu, maka saya akan menjadi sayap Anda, Yang Mulia. Saya akan membawa Anda kemanapun Anda ingin, saya akan menghancurkan sangkar yang membelenggu Anda, jika Anda menginginkannya. Saya adalah kesatria Anda, saya akan melindungi Anda dengan seluruh kekuatan yang saya miliki, saya akan membahagiakan Anda." Sahut Siwon, senyuman sudah menghilang dari wajahnya, tergantikan oleh sebuah raut keseriusan membuat pemuda yang ada di depannya tertekun dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Terima kasih, Siwon."

"…Pangeran…" Siwon berlutut di samping Pemuda yang selama ini dia lindungi dengan segenap hatinya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu pinus yang berwarna hitam terpoles indah, hiasan batu giok pada bagian atasnya, intan-intan kecil menyelubungi sisi-sisi kotak tersebut.

Iris mata sang pemuda berbelalak saat melihat cincin berlian yang sangat indah. Itu cincin miliknya yang hilang beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebuah cincin pemberian dari ibundanya yang kini sudah tidak bersamanya lagi di sini, sebuah cincin yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, sebuah cincin yang dia yakini sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Siwon?" Dengan suara getir dia bertanya.

"Saya mendapatkannya di dalam rumah utama bangsawan Kim." Sahun Siwon dengan tenang, senyuman muncul di wajahnya saat dia menemukan wajah marah dari sang pemuda tersebut.

"Aku ingin bangsawan bodoh dan keluarganya itu mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal karena sudah berurusan denganku." Ucapnya dengan sangat dingin dan dalam, iris matanya berkilat sangat berbahaya, sosok seorang pemuda yang kini mempunyai ambisi gelap dalam dadanya.

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia." Sahut Siwon, bibirnya semakin melebarkan senyumannya, dia senang dengan semua wajah yang dimiliki sang Pangeran. Dia akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan dari pemuda yang sangat dia lindungi, dan hanya kepada pemuda inilah kesetiaannya berada.

 **# # #**

Seorang pemuda berlari di koridor istana dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa-gesa, jas putihnya dengan campuran warna merah pekat dibalut celana sutera berwarna hitam, ditambah sepatu pentofel yang dia kenakan bergesekan langsung dengan lantai marmer koridor yang sangat keras, indah dan ilegan. Tangannya mengepal hingga memutih, sebuah tabiat jika dia tengah marah. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan sebuah ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tiba-tiba langkah pemuda tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berdaun dua yang memiliki ukiran unik pada bagian sisi-sisinya, dan di tengah terdapat ukiran malaikat yang sedang bernyanyi.

Tanpa mengetuk, tanpa permisi mengesampingkan tata krama yang sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Dengan wajah kelewat takut disertai dengan amarah yang memuncak, pemuda tersebut berlari ke tengah ruangan, tepat di depan meja baca seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk santai di kursi putar dengan map berwarna hitam di tangannya. Pemuda tersebut memandang pria paruh baya tersebut, namun pria paruh baya tersebut tidak memberikan satupun perhatian kepada sang pemuda. Hilang kesabaran, pemuda tersebut mengambil inisiatif untuk mengangkat suara.

"Ayahanda!"

Ya, pria paruh baya tersebut adalah ayah dari sang pemuda, Raja dari negeri tempat mereka hidup, Senevia. Mendengar suara tinggi dari sang anak, pria paruh baya tersebut menutup mapnya, memandang sang anak dan menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, Puteraku?" Tanya sang ayah dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat wajah keras putera semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Ayah bermaksud menjodohkanku, bukan!?" Pemuda tersebut berteriak.

"Umurmu sudah genap, Jung Soo. Kau juga yang akan memimpin negri ini. Kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping. Aku sudah tua. Cepat atau lambat kau akan menggantikanku." Sahut sang ayah dengan nama yang sangat lembut. Iris matanya mengisyaratkan sebuah kasih sayang dan kebijakan. Namun iris mata itu sedikit ternoda dengan kilat cemas sebagai seorang ayah.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa Pangeran Kangin! Dia seorang pemuda! Bukan seorang puteri raja! Kau bisa menjodohkannya dengan saudariku yang lain! Ayahanda!" Ujarnya keras. Memang pernikahan sesama jenis bukanlah hal _illegal_ di negeri ini, namun Jung Soo sama sekali belum berniat untuk menikah dengan siapapun, baik _yoeja_ ataupun _namja_.

"Jung Soo…"

"Aku bahkan tidak mencintainya…! Asal ayahada tahu, Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai! Jika memang harus memimpin negri ini, aku dan Siwon saja sudah cukup!" Ucap sang pemuda dengan nada suara yang tinggi menandakan jika dia tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak dari sang ayah.

"Jung Soo! Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan!? Siwon adalah kesatriamu! Bukan pendampingmu." Sang ayah sedikit meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Tapi…"

"Negri kita sudah sulit dengan berbagai kekacauan di dalam negri sendiri. Perdagangan kita sulit dan banyak yang menganggap negri kita diambang maut. Aku sengaja menjodohkanmu dengan pangeran Kangin agar kau dapat lebih meyakinkan rakyat jika kita tidak dalam krisis." Sahut sang ayah dengan bijak. Dia bertopang pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut. Namun dapat terlihat kilat putus asa dari iris sang ayah.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya jika puteramu ini sanggup memimpin negri ini jika tidak menikah dengan Pangeran Kangin? Jika begitu, kenapa tidak kau angkat saja gelar putera mahkota dari diriku?" Tanya Jung Soo dalam hening. Dia menatap ayahnya dengan raut wajah tak bisa ditebak.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Leeteuk!" Jung Soo sedikit terkejut saat ayahnya memanggil nama kecilnya dulu, sebuah nama yang hanya dia sandang saat bersama ibundanya, sebuah nama yang sangat spesial, namun nama itu udah dia kubur dalam bersama banyak kenangan di sana.

"Aku tetap menolak. Jika memang ayahanda tetap bersikeras untuk menjodohkanku dengan Pangeran Kangin, maka aku akan pergi dari negri ini, aku akan melepas gelar bangsawan Park." Dingin dan tegas, intunasi yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan kini terlepas, sosok seseorang yang teramat keras dan kukuh pada apa yang dia inginkan.

# # #

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Senevia akan terkena badai lagi. Suara gemerutuk dan dentingan pedang yang saling bergesekan terdengar memenuhi area luas yang berada di belakang mansion dekat danau tersebut. Salah seorang pria yang memakai pakaian serba putih terlihat sangat anggun memainkan sebuah pedang panjang bergagang pendek dengan tatahan berlian.

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah?" Tanya pria berbaju putih tersebut dengan nada merendahkan lawan. Sedangkan lawannya menggeram kesal.

"Tidak akan."

"Yang Mulia, Anda sudah berjuang cukup keras. Apa ini juga tidak mampu untuk meredam amarah Anda?" Ucap Siwon dengan nada khawatir. Dia memandang Tuannya yang kini memakai pakaian bertarung, tidak mengenakan jas kerajaan seperti yang biasa dia kenakan, dia tahu jika tuannya tengah marah akan sesuatu, dan hanya dengan cara ini biasanya dapat meredam amarahnya.

"Aku pikir ayahada telah diancam oleh Pangeran Kangin dari negri sebelah sehingga dengan mudahnya ayahanda ingin menjodohkanku dengannya." Ujar Jung Soo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan, Siwon berdiri di sampingnya, mendengarkan keluh kesah sang pangeran.

"Apa anda setuju, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunduk, memberi hormat ketika iris matanya bertemu langsung dengan iris mata semanis almond yang sangat jernih.

"Aku menolaknya. Aku tidak sebodoh itu ingin melepas kebebasanku yang sudah terbatas hanya untuk menjalin ikatan baru yang akan semakin membatasiku." Jung Soo menyahut dengan dingin, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sungguh _mood_ nya sedang buruk kalau membahas masalah ini.

Jung Soo memandang sekelilingnya yang sepi, dia memang sering berada di _mansion_ yang terletak di pinggir Sevenia ini untuk menenangkan dirinya, tidak ada pengawal, tidak ada orang yang akan mengganggunya, yang ada hanyalah dirinya dan Siwon serta beberapa orang pelayan serta tukang kebun, yang lebih penting dia merasa bebas berada di _mansion_ ini, walau rada berbahaya untuk seorang putera mahkota berada tanpa perlindungan, namun baginya asal ada Siwon, semuanya sudah aman, dia sangat percaya dengan kesatriannya tersebut.

Jung Soo melepas pakaian bertarungnya, menyisakan sebuah kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu gelap, wajahnya yang berkeringat tidak mengurangi rupawan wajahnya, dan elok paras yang dia miliki, seandainya dia seorang _yoeja_ , pastilah dia akan menjadi seorang wanita tercantik. Namun takdir berkata jika dia harus menjadi seorang _namja_ yang sangat rupawan, seorang pemuda yang juga menjadi incaran nomor satu di negrinya, banyak yang ingin menikahinya, namun jelas putera mahkota belum mau menerima pinangan dari siapapun. Menjadi anak lelaki satu-satunya di dalam keluarga kerajaan membuatnya mau tidak mau harus melanjutkan jejak sang ayah, memimpin negri ini. Jelas beban yang harus dipikul banyak sekali, belum lagi banyak orang yang iri padanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Siwon dengan sopan saat dia melihat jika Tuannya hanya duduk di bawah pohon, menyandarkan tubuhnya, dengan iris mata menerawang, seolah berpikir sesuatu hal yang mengganjal di batinnya.

"Aku lelah, Wonnie…" Ucap Jung Soo dengan senyuman sendu dia menatap Siwon.

"Saya sudah menjalankan keinginan anda, keluarga Kim sudah membayar dengan setimpal sesuai dengan pelanggaran karena berurusan dengan anda." Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan, jika berada di alur dimana Tuannya dalam keadaan marah mengambil alih percakapan, maka semua itu tidak akan bagus, entah apa yang akan Tuannya itu lakukan selanjutnya, dan itu pasti bukanlah yang baik terlebih jika _mood_ Sang Pangeran dalam keadaan yang buruk seperti sekarang ini.

"Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar Jung Soo dengan senyuman kelam yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Salah satunya adalah Siwon.

"Yang Mulia, beberapa hari ini saya merasa bahaya sedang mengincar anda. Anda harus hati-hati, saya kehilangan jejak mereka saat saya ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya." Siwon memberitahukan informasi kepada Tuannya, nada suaranya jernih, namun ada kecemasan di sana.

"Jika ada kau, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, bukan begitu? Wonnie?" Sahut Jung Soo dengan tawa jahil. Dia memang bisa lepas semudah ini jika ada Siwon di sisinya, dia selalu merasa aman.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia. Nyawa saya adalah taruhannya." Jawab Siwon dengan yakin, dia berlutut di samping Jung Soo, membawa tangan kanan pemuda manis itu dalam genggamannya sebelum menciumnya pertanda kesetiaannya hanya untuk sang pemuda, Tuannya yang sangat berharga.

"Kadang aku bingung dengan tabiatmu, kau harus ingat jika aku bukanlah seorang puteri raja, Siwon. Kau tidak perlu sampai mencium tanganku…" Dengan riang Jung Soo berucap, namun Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil, dia tidak mungkin mengubah kebiasaan itu, kebiasaan yang memang sudah dia terapkan kepada sang Tuan kala Jung Soo masih kecil.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat, matahari sudah mulai terbenam, Yang Mulia." Siwon kembali mengubah alur pembicaraan, dia tidak suka jika Tuannya berada di luar saat hari sudah mulai gelap, dia tahu bahwa banyak sekali orang di balik kegelapan mengincar nyawa sang Tuan Muda.

 **DAARRR!**

Ledakan di sisi kiri mandion disusul oleh asap membuat keduanya menoleh ke belakang, rupanya kecemasan dari Siwon terbukti, mereka diserang. Jung Soo berdiri dari duduknya, pedangnya terhunus di depannya, Siwon berdiri tak jauh darinya, juga posisi siaga, mereka sama-sama merasakan jika mereka telah terkepung, banyaknya langkah kaki di sekeliling mereka menjadi bukti nyata, mereka diserang orang sekelompok orang yang bersembunyi di kegelapan.

Siwon kemudian berdiri tepat di depan Jung Soo saat sebuah panah melesat menuju Tuannya, dengan cekatan Siwon menebas panah tersebut sebelum mengenai dirinya, mereka kalah jumlah, ini situasi yang sangat gawat, Siwon memberi isyarat mata agar Jung Soo mengikutinya, dengan cepat mereka berdua berlari menuju kegelapan hutan, dengan banyaknya langkah kaki yang mengejar keduanya.

"Mereka banyak sekali. Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" Ucap Jung Soo, sejak tadi pedangnya tidak mau diam, menebas, menangkis semua serangan yang dia terima, langkahnya juga tidak berhenti, masih berlari mengikuti Siwon yang melindungi dari bagian depan, dia bisa lihat jika pedang Siwon sudah penuh dengan darah musuh.

"Saya belum tahu siapa mereka, Yang Mulia." Sahut Siwon sambil menebas seorang musuh yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah yang tertutup, dia menilik ke belakang, melihat Tuannya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, mereka tidak boleh berhenti di sini.

"Siwon! Berhenti! Kita dijebak! Di depan sana jurang!" Panggil Jung Soo saat dia menyadari sesuatu, dan Siwon juga menyadarinya, mereka terkepung.

"Ne, Yang Mulia. Apa kita akan mempertaruhkan nyawa lagi di sini?" Tanya Siwon dengan senyuman kelam, dia menempelkan punggungnya pada punggung Jung Soo, sama-sama melindungi titik buta masing-masing.

"Ya." Sahut Jung Soo dengan tawa kecil, sudah lama jantungnya tidak berdetak dengan begitu liar seperti ini, sudah lama dia tidak berasa benar-benar terkurung seperti ini.

Pedang beradu dengan pedang, kecepatan menjadi perlindungan yang sangat diperlukan, entah berapa banyak sudah musuh yang ditebas oleh Siwon maupun Jung Soo, namun semua itu terasa tidak ada habisnya. Mereka masih hanya terkepung dan akhirnya berdiri di bibir jurang, mempertahankan diri mereka bersama.

Siwon tetap fokus, dia memiliki akurasi yang memang bagus, dia menumbangkan banyak sekali musuh, tak jauh berbeda dengan Jung Soo, Putera Mahkota itu juga menebas tiada henti, musuh mereka memang tiada habisnya, namun pemuda itu melakukan suatu kecerobohan, kakinya dengan tidak hati-hati menginjak sebuah bebatuan rapuh, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Yang Mulia!" Iris mata sehitam malam milik Siwon terbelalak tidak percaya dan kecepat kilat dia berusaha meraih tuan mudanya yang terjatuh. Namun seberapa cepatpun dia, gravitasi telah menguasai Jung Soo, membuat dirinya sudah tidak dapat diraih lagi oleh Siwon.

"Siwon! Aku tidak akan mati!" Teriak Jung Soo sebelum suaranya tidak dapat terdengar lagi. Siwon terduduk, entah sejak kapan serangan kepada dirinya sudah berhenti. Tujuan musuhnya mungkin sudah tercapai, sangat mustahil untuk selamat jika jatuh dari jurang ini, yang bawahnya saja tidak terlihat dengan jelas, meski ada sungai di bawah sana, namun yang mengelilingi sungai tersebut adalah bebatuan curam, suatu keajaiban jika Tuannya berhasil selamat.

"Akan saya cari anda, Yang Mulia." Namun karena perkataan Jung Soo yang mengatakan jika dia tidak akan mati menjadi sebuah sihir untuk Siwon, bahwa bagaimanapun caranya, Tuannya pasti masih hidup, dengan cepat, pemuda berpakaian serba putih yang kini ternoda oleh merahnya darah musuh tersebut bangkit dari posisi awalnya, dia menilik kembali ke bawah, sebelum dia mencari cara agar bisa sampai ke bawah sana, setidaknya, dia harus memastikan sendiri bagaimana keadaan Tuannya.

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa puluh menit dengan kecepatan penuh untuk Siwon berhasil menuju bawah jurang, di sana tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Tuannya tersebut, apakah dia keduluan hewan buas? Tidak mungkin, secepat pemikiran itu datang, cepat juga berlalu, tidak ada genangan darah di sini, Tuannya pasti terjatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus, pikirnya lebih rasional saat menemukan arus deras sungai yang terlihat kecil dari atas ternyata lumayan luas dan dalam dengan arus yang deras, sebuah kilatan di sisi sungai membuat Siwon berfokus ke sana, tanpa melepas alas kaki dia berendam sedikit untuk mengambil benda itu. Itu adalah sebuah kalung atau liontin milik Tuannya, dengan bandul yang mencetak seorang malaikat tengah bernyanyi, sebuah lambang yang juga tersemat di dada pakaian yang Siwon kenakan. Tidak diragukan lagi jika Tuannya tersebut jatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus, sungai ini menuju negri sebelah, Siwon hanya berharap jika Tuannya akan baik-baik saja.

"Saya akan mencari anda, Yang Mulia." Ucapnya lagi, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Siwon menulis sebuah memo yang dia selipkan pada seekor burung elang miliknya yang memang selalu berada di sekitarnya tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. Memo itu dia tujukan kepada Sang Raja, mengabarkan jika dia akan mencari Putera Mahkota bagaimanapun caranya.

Siwon melepas jas khas pelayan berwarna putih miliknya yang ternoda merah darah, menyisakan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam yang selalu tersembunyi di balik jas yang dia kenakan selalu tersebut, dia menyematkan lambang kerajaan di dada kirinya, dengan demikian dia memandang ke arah sungai, dan menilik kemana arus mengalir, kemudian pemuda itu berjalan dengan hati-hati mengikuti arus dengan ketelitian di atas rata-rata, dia harus menemukan petunjuk dimana Tuannya terbawa arus.

 **# # #**

Suasana desa yang sangat damai terasa sangat tentram, desa yang jauh dari kota tersebut sangat sunyi, penduduknya jelas sedikit dengan rumah-rumah yang berjauh-jauhan sekali, perkebunan, persawahan menjadi hiasan di tengah-tengah desa, memanjang hingga pinggiran desa, asri memang, desa yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali oleh perkembangan di ibu kota. Namun suasana damai tersebut pecah oleh teriakan seorang pemuda.

"Yesung! Ada orang hanyut!" Teriak pemuda itu kepada pemuda lain yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya, matahari baru saja terbit, mereka berdua memang memiliki kebiasaan menuju sungai untuk berburu ikan di pagi hari begini sebelum mengurus perkebunan kecil di samping rumah mereka.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Yesung' tersebut langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, dan memang benar, ada seseorang yang hanyut dan tersangkut pada batu besar di tengah sungai, pemuda itu langsung menceburkan dirinya dan meraih sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang _namja_ berambut pirang kecoklatan, pakaiannya robek sana sini, dan terlihat darah masih mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia sekarat.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kyuhyun! Dia sekarat!" Teriak Yesung sebelum membawa pemuda yang tengah terluka di punggungnya dan berlari sangat kencang, seolah dia memang terbiasa seperti itu, Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan kecepatan yang sama di belakangnya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun terduduk di teras rumah besar namun sederhana yang mereka tinggali, raut keduanya sama-sama menandakan sebuah kecemasan, di dalam sana, seorang tabib tengah mengobati seorang pemuda yang mereka temukan hanyut di sungai beberapa saat yang lalu. Yesung menyadari jika pemuda tersebut terluka parah, mungkin dia sehabis jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi dan hanyut sangat jauh, pemuda itu banyak kehilangan darah, semoga saja nyawanya dapat tertolong.

"Ne, Yesung. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan cemas, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak bisa melihat seseorang terluka di depan matanya, dia akan langsung bereaksi untuk menolong mereka.

"Aku harap begitu, Kyu… Dia terluka parah sekali. Aku yakin dia hanyut sangat lama melihat biru bibirnya, namun darahnya tidak juga mengering di pelipisnya, pasti dia terbentur dengan sangat keras." Lanjut Yesung, mendengar hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang lumayan pucat.

Pintu di belakang mereka terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang wanita tua dari sana. Wanita itu membawa sebuah kotak yang berisi obat-obatan herbal. Dia adalah tabib desa ini. Melihat jika pengobatan sudah selesai, baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya, mereka berdua langsung menatap sang wanita tua, walau tanpa sepatah kata, wanita tua itu tahu pertanyaan apa yang tengah ditujukan kepadanya.

"Pemuda itu selamat. Kalian membawanya tepat waktu. Meski kehilangan banyak darah, dia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Dia tidak memiliki luka yang serius kecuali kepalanya yang terbentur, saat dia siuman suruh dia minum air yang cukup dan jangan biarkan dia terlalu banyak bergerak, saat ini keadaannya memang aman, namun bisa saja berubah bahaya jika dia terlalu memaksakan diri." Ujar wanita tua tersebut, dia melihat ada kelegaan di mata kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, wanita itu memohon diri untuk pergi, dia juga telah menyiapkan beberapa pil obat herbal yang ditujukan untuk pasiennya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Kini dua orang pemuda duduk bersisian di samping alas tidur seorang pemuda yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan yang tampat pucat sekali karena memang kekurangan darah, perban melilit pelipis yang pemuda, selain itu ada beberapa memar di tangannya yang terekpos, tapi memar itu akan hilang dalam beberapa hari saja, yang parah adalah bagian kepala pemuda itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu kala melihat betapa pucat pemuda yang tengah terbaring ini, betapa rapuhnya dia terlihat, meski begitu sosok itu sangat rupawan, baik Kyuhyun dan Yesung menyadari hal tersebut, pahatan yang snagat sempurna pada elok wajahnya.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja." Sahut Yesung.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, iris mata yang semula tertutup itu membuka, menampilkan sebuah berlian semanis almond yang sangat jernih, walau kini ada kabut di sekitarnya karena iris mata tersebut belum begitu fokus, melihat hal tersebut, Yesung dan Kyuhyun tertekun, sama-sama terpesona pada iris mata sayu tersebut.

"Ini dimana…? Kalian…siapa?" Suara serak, namun jernih terdengar saat pemuda asing tersebut membuka mulutnya. Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab, pemuda itu merasakan denyut sakit yang luar biasa dari kepalanya, hingga keringat dingin langsung menguasai dirinya.

"Aku…siapa?" Bibir itu kembali berujar dengan lirih sambil mencengkram kepalanya menahan sakit, sejauh apapun dia berusaha, sepertinya dia tidak berhasil memanggil sedikitpun ingatan dari otaknya. Dia sekarang tidak tahu apa-apa. Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung berubah cemas.

 **TBC**

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
